Jane Cartwright
|actor = Sarah Pidgeon Dan Hedaya (as Dix) Donal Logue (as Harvey Bullock) Erin Richards (as Barbara Kean) |image = Jane Cartwright.png |aeimage = Jane Doe.png |alterego = Jane Doe |name = Jane Cartwright }} Jane Cartwright was a criminal and former test subject of Hugo Strange. She blamed the detectives who were on the case of her father's murder for what happened to her in Arkham Asylum, one of those officers being Harvey Bullock. She was later shot and killed by him. Biography Early years Jane Cartwright grew up in an abusive household. Birth of Jane Doe During her time at Indian Hill, she was experimented on by Professor Hugo Strange and turned into one of his many monstrous test subjects, with Jane being given the ability to shapeshift. The trauma of her time in Indian Hill caused Jane to discard her old identity and become "Jane Doe". Her psychological trauma also caused Jane to view herself as hideous and monstrous looking, unaware that she was a normal looking young woman. She later escaped along with Strange's other test subjects thanks to Fish Mooney crashing a prison bus they were being transported in, and Jane disappeared into Gotham City. Revenge on the G.C.P.D. Three years following her escape from Indian Hill, Jane remained in Gotham following the cataclysm and began to work on getting revenge on the officers that "ruined" her life. Taking the form of Dix, she murdered two retired officers at the Sirens nightclub. She later went to Dix's house with the intent on killing him, but found he was there with Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, and Jane ended up fleeing, but not before leaving behind the Dix face mask which was ripped from her face. Gordon and two officers tracked down Jane to her home. She knocked out one of the officers and took his form, but was sussed out by Gordon after he saw the office's unconscious body, and managed to subdue and arrest Jane. Whilst being left alone in the interrogation room, she managed to contort her hand to remove it from the handcuffs. Taking Bullock's clothing from his locker, she took his form and strangled Dix to death. Jane later took the form of Barbara Kean and after holding her briefly at gunpoint, she fled the precinct. Bullock confronted Jane at her home, where he urged her to remove her mask. When she did, he was shocked to see that she was ordinary looking, but Jane thought otherwise. She raised her gun to shoot Bullock, and in retaliation he gunned her down and ended Jane's misery once and for all. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Abilities Powers * Shapeshifting: 'After be experimented on by Hugo Strange at Indian Hill, Jane gained the ability to top shapeshift into other people and change her voice to sound like them. She demonstrated the ability to turn into Dix, Harvey Bullock, and Barabra Kean. This even extends to being able to contort her hands in order to get out of handcuffs. Abilities *'Skilled Markswoman: 'Jane is shown to be able to use firearms. *'Escape Artist: 'Thanks to the Indian Hill experiments, Jane can use her contortion abilities to escape from handcuffs. *'Stealth: Appearances Season 5 * Notes * In DC Comics, Jane Doe is an inmate of Arkham Asylum who stalks her victims, learns everything about them, disguises herself as them, and then kills them and appropriates their identity. Unlike on Gotham, she has no sense of self-identity, lacking a face, known real name, or origin story. She first appeared in the mini-series Arkham Asylum: Living Hell, alongside several other characters including Daedalus Boch, Great White Shark, Aaron Cash, and Humpty Dumpty. ** The Gotham depiction of Jane Doe shares heavy similarities to Calendar Girl, a supervillain and former model who was so convinced that she looked horrendous that she hid her face behind a white mask, only for it to be revealed that her face was unblemished and her obsession was the result of mental illness. ** In September 2017, executive producer John Stephens revealed that there had been conversations about using Calendar Man, whom Calendar Girl is based on.https://www.cbr.com/gotham-calendar-man-villain/ Gallery Jane as Dix.png|Jane as Dix. Jane as Harvey.png|Jane as Harvey Bullock. Jane as Barbara.png|Jane as Barbara Kean. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Characters Killed by Harvey Bullock Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Indian Hill residents Category:Allusions to other Batman media